In the Bedroom
by for you to notice
Summary: Back when they were different people, still finding each other, Brooke would’ve never been able to see herself in this position. oneshot


_Fine; I'm a perv. Post "The Same Deep Water As You," but really a "You Gotta Go There to Come Back" missing scene. I don't love it, but it's cute and better than anything else I'm doing. Please no suing._

Brooke clutched her knees to her chest and brushed her eyes clear of tears in a bed that wasn't hers. Not that she'd really had a bed for the past year. She'd been thrown into different ones, some more comfortable than others with some companions more comfortable than others. Thinking back, Brooke hadn't really had a bed for her entire life. There had been many places for her to sleep, not that she had ever really slept in her seventeen years on the planet. Sleep where she'd wake up and everything would be new. When all the events of the previous night seemed much clearer to her than they had been before. Instead, for Brooke, each new morning came with memories of old nights worse than they had seemed before.

In fact, sitting still on her previous nemesis' bed made every second leaning against the bed of her ex boyfriend seem like a harsh lifetime ago. Ex boyfriend. It was such a dirty grouping of words. Not one Brooke had ever really cared for.

"_I can't do this anymore."_

Her ex boyfriend's bed that once was hers. Wrapped in sheets that used to be his was always a little awkward for her, especially when he was so far away down a couple blocks. When his bed was hers, but he wasn't. That was one of the hardest times Brooke had ever had getting to sleep, yet every morning she woke up in Lucas's bed, no matter their relationship, was pure bliss. His bed had grown since the first time she'd encountered it. His stiff, starched sheets had mimicked his hesitance of touching her. Back when they were different people. Now, he touched her knee as if it was his. Now when she was wishing he wouldn't even breathe on her, he was comfortable enough to caress her skin as her broken heart poured onto him.

"_It shouldn't be like this, Luke."_

Last night was coming in clear, but her reasons for it remained blurry. Brooke tried to cover her memories of good-byes with good mornings, but no matter how happy her memories, they just made it all the harder to bear handling her sadder ones. Not that her first good night and good morning with Lucas had been anything besides perfect.

_He turned around to face her, his eyes wide._

"_Luke, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, just fine."_

"_Do you still want to do this?" Brooke asked through heavy eyes and her hands shoved into his sweatshirt._

"_Yeah. Yes, of course."_

"_And Peyton..."_

"_Peyton's not exactly what I want to be thinking around now."_

_Brooke grinned. "Really? Because whenever I'm in the mood, she always seems to come to mind."_

"_That's because you're a dirty girl, Brooke Davis."_

"_I haven't gotten any complaints yet."_

"_I'm not complaining."_

"_Good." Her voice lowered and her hands left the pocket of the sweatshirt. She found his belt loops and pulled herself closer into him. He looked down at her; she looked so small. She reached her chin up and brushed her lips against his, her hands skimming up his chest to meet her lips on his face. He was slow to reciprocate, his fingers shy on her back over her shirt._

"_Your mom's not going to walk in or anything, is she?"_

"_She's in Italy."_

"_Perfect." She exhaled into his throat as she fell back down to her heels. She pulled his hands back around, guiding them down to the hem of his sweatshirt around her waist. She vaguely heard him swallow as they pulled it up together. Her thin tank top betrayed every inch of lace on her bra, his eyes taking in every bit. He took an unconscious step even closer to her, touching every inch of lace to his grey tee shirt. She left his palms on her waist, but moved hers to the hem of the grey tee shirt. She curled her fingers underneath it and tugged gently until it was caught underneath his arms. She pulled away from him._

"_Hands up."_

_He followed her order, lifting his hands high above his head. She giggled and stripped off his shirt, letting it fall behind him. He smiled and leaned his head forward again to rub her lips. They opened, and Lucas quickly found his pulsating tongue down her throat. He instinctively groaned, her mouth all the more appealing to him without his blood full of beer. She clutched his back and pulled him backwards, following her until her knees hit his skinny twin bed. She ricocheted slightly, her skin pressing against his again. His breath shook. She slipped her tongue back into her own mouth, her lips much more able to glide down his neck to his bare chest. His head fell backwards, any thought of a curly blonde head doing the same to him gone. She felt his throat swallow against her forehead._

"_Lucas," she whispered, her breath hitting his chest before she looked up at him. "Have you done this before?"_

"_What?" His eyes flashed open, his stare full instead of the dark gaze he'd been giving her a few seconds earlier._

"_Are you... do you have any experience at this?"_

"_At what?"_

_She smiled and looked down at her hands on his belt buckle. "Anything that might happen tonight."_

"_You mean am I a... a virgin?"_

_She shrugged, her eyes meeting his again. His cheeks were darker than she'd ever seen them._

"_Luke, it's no big deal if you are; I was just wondering."_

"_Well..."_

"_You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

"_Not exactly."_

_She giggled and bit her lip. "You mean kind of?"_

"_No, I just... no. I'm not."_

"_You sure?" She unhooked his belt from one loop._

"_Pretty sure."_

"_Because if you weren't... you know, sure; it's okay."_

"_No, I'm not. I mean I am sure. It's just that...this one time, it didn't exactly... I don't how good..."_

"_It didn't last very long?" she said, her face serious again._

_He released a breath. "Maybe."_

_She nodded and pulled up her hands onto the back of his neck. She kissed his lips slowly, letting them linger against him as she fell back to her feet._

"_This is going to be good for you."_

"_That's not exactly something I have to be worried about," he murmured, his eyes dropping with hers to his unfinished buckle. She giggled again._

"_And it's already pretty damn good for me too."_

_He grinned with his teeth showing and ducked his head down. "Okay."_

"_Okay." She mimicked his grin and refound his lips. He saw her eyes close, so allowed his to do the same. She led his hands to her waistline, helping him slip them underneath the thin cotton lying over her. She felt his lips tense, and he felt hers smile. He pulled his hands away from hers, moving them further up her body. They slipped around to her back, skipping slightly as they went over the clasp of her bra. He pulled his hands back down, his eyes flashing open to see that most of her shirt and stayed up in its previous position. Before she could do it for him, he pulled the light cotton completely off, exposing her rising chest. He pulled his mouth off of hers, trailing wet kisses down her neck to the line of her cleavage. She wove her fingers through his hair, holding him firmly against her. His tongue skimmed over her breasts, her goosebumps mixing with the wet paths he left behind. His fingers finally stopped shaking long enough for him to find the strength to pull apart her clasp and let her bra fall like his shirt to the floor._

_Her knees buckled when his lips found even more of her, and she fell suddenly backwards onto his bed. He fell with her, landing roughly on top. Immediately, he dropped to her side, every thought of crushing her scaring him to death._

"_Are you okay?" he asked in full voice._

_Her breath was heavy, her lips pulled inside her mouth. She quickly nodded, dug her fingers into his side, and pulled him back on top of her. His necklace fell cold against her bare chest. She was moving quicker now, her fingers pulling open his belt and moving on to his zipper. He gasped, her quickened pace surprising him from her previous careful, deliberate caressing._

_She got his pants open and laid her hand on his stomach, pushing him away from her._

"_Are _you_ okay?" she asked. "This isn't..." She swallowed. "too fast for you, is it? Because if you've only done this once before and that means you want to... you know save it for someone special, then we can...stop."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, I thought I'd ask. Because if this keeps going... it's going to kill me to stop then."_

_His eyes smiled at her; his hand pulled hers away from his waist._

"_You're more than special enough for me."_

_She closed her eyes and smiled as he gently rested his hips against hers. "Thank the fucking lord." She pulled their hands up to her lips, slipping each of his fingers into her warm mouth, her lips closing around each one. _

"_You don't have to be slow," she said once every finger had left her._

_His breath pushed his chest against hers; the lack of space pushed her farther into his bed. The pressure of him made her gasp and pull harder on his jeans until he could kick them off. He was hard between her thighs, her own fingers beating his to the fly of her jeans. He arched his back as she quickly undid her pants and squirmed out of them. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, her hands clasping his cheeks and sliding down to each side of his neck. She couldn't help herself; one of her hands fell down to his ass, brushing him against her through their underwear. He bit down without thinking, her tongue getting caught between his teeth. They both tasted blood, his lips quickly releasing their hold of hers._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorr..."_

"_Don't say it," she commanded him and kissed him again. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, roughly jerking them down. He shuddered, suddenly feeling extremely exposed and aware that she was a girl. She ducked her head, pulling her lips away._

"_Get up; let me look at you." She looked at him above her, her eyes flicking down his body. His eyes were full of fear over her._

"_No secrets," she whispered, her hand pushing him up off of her._

_He found his balance as she pushed herself up onto her elbows on his bed. She nodded, her smile wider than he'd ever seen it. He looked shyer than she had seen anybody, his self consciousness lowering her voice._

"_Come back, baby."_

_He dropped to his knees on top of his blankets, one on either side of her thighs. His eyes settled on the tattoo he remembered on her hip, his focus so steady that he didn't notice his fingers instinctively slipping underneath her underwear. She squirmed underneath him, his fingers obviously a surprise to her as much as they had been to him. Her throat tightened, her shaky breath more of a purr than before. He softly swept his thumb across her, his middle and pointer fingers inside of her. She rolled her tongue and yanked on their one last separation. Once she got them off she slipped out from under him, her feet finding the floor._

"_No secrets," she repeated. Her hands reluctantly coming away from her body, his shyness contagious._

_He shook his head. "Don't do that. I don't want to... before we..."_

_She smiled, quickly nodded, and crawled back on top of him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. His eyes were locked on hers, so he couldn't see the rest of her body. She bent her head down and kissed him softer than she'd ever done before. He smiled up at her, his hand sliding behind her ear. Without ever breaking his stare, Brooke slowly lowered herself on to him and swallowed his gasp. Once their contact was broken, she turned them around, pulling him back over her._

_Brooke woke up early the next morning in a bedroom that wasn't hers with Lucas's head nestled above hers. She reached her head over to find a clock, then noticed the watch on his wrist._

"_Don't go," he said, his eyes still closed._

"_I have to. Won't your uncle wake up soon?"_

"_I'll make something up."_

"_I have to go." She sat up in his blankets, stripping him of his previous warmth. He curled up around her, wrapping his arm around her ass._

"_Lucas..."_

"_When am I going to see you again?"_

"_At a reasonable hour. When I'm not wearing what I wore last night. When I can meet your uncle with my hair done."_

_He groaned, tightening his grip around her. She rolled her eyes and brushed her thigh against his dick. He released his hold on her long enough for her to escape._

"_Not fair," he murmured._

_She grinned. "I don't play fair."_

_He opened his eyes to see her scrambling for clothes around his room. She found her cheerleading uniform and her white tank top strewn across the floor; she threw him his jeans and tee shirt._

"_Walk me to the door."_

"_What are these for?" he asked, holding up his clothes._

"_Just in case you're feeling shy." She winked and pulled her shirt over her head._

_He blushed, but put his clothes on just the same. She took his hand as he stood up and leaned against his door._

"_Good morning," she whispered, smiling up at him._

_He leaned his free hand against the wall. "Good morning." He bent his neck and kissed her lightly on the lips, tilting back up quickly before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and deepened his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_I'll be seeing you, Lucas Scott," she murmured, tracing his jaw line with her finger._

She missed it. She missed never doubting him and always needing him. There was too much history, too much drama now. She couldn't even really look him in the eyes without picturing him embracing her ex best friend. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Back when they were different people, still finding each other, Brooke would've never been able to see herself in this position. She contemplated whether they'd changed for the better.

Impossible.

How could they be better if they weren't strong enough to make it work?


End file.
